User talk:VanXFiona
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Athle Arcadia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leon35 (Talk) 07:05, June 2, 2010 thanks for editing Max and Athle's article. really appreciate it. Zeorangervi 09:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your edits, and welcome to the Zoids Wiki. As your name fortells, I can guess Van and Fiona are your favorite characters. Anyhow, thanks for your help, and welcome to the Zoids Wiki. (Zoids Fanatic 13:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) Yup, I love them and other characters not only in the anime but in video games just Berg Virenskraft, Alster, Claudia, and Zeru. VanXFiona 13:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear you have a good selection of favorite characters. I only have 5 favorites for myself. (Zoids Fanatic 13:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) let me know their names. VanXFiona 13:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) @User:VanXFiona: wow, you seem to like the couple of Van and Fiona so much. Zeorangervi 14:00, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, my list can be found on my userpage, but here it is: *Van *Fiona *Vareth *Thomas *Ambient eh, what about your Zoids video game characters? And mine are the following; *Van *Fiona *Thomas *Irvine *Bit *Leon *RD *Sigma *Rastani *Ruuji *Ra-Kan *Thunder Garaga *Kotona Elegance *Alster *Solid *Athle *Regina *Blood *Zan *Tita *Kouki *Max *Reiner *Claudia *Berg Virenskraft *Schnell *Zeru *Juno VanXFiona 14:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Dang, that's a lot. As for game characters, I never played the games, only knowledge I have is from the Wiki. (Zoids Fanatic 14:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) wow! you even know most of the video game characters, I only know a bit, but later I know all thanks to the help of the Wiki, my fave characters in the game are both Rottiger guys. Zeorangervi 14:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) oh, yeah, not to mention some of my fave characters are both Bladey pilots, here are the following; *Rastani *Van *Max *Leon Zeorangervi 14:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say hi to a new member. Hopefully you'll be enjoying this place. Adlas 20:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd also like to give you a warm welcome! Hope you enjoy Zoids Wiki--keep up the great work editing the pages! I see you like Berg as well... have you also played Full Metal Crash? =) Anyways, drop me a message anytime. Or feel free to ask if you need help with anything. -Imperial Dragon 20:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Another fan of the Zoids game characters, cool! Looking forward to your input. Just a quick question. Is your username a pun off the anime Romeo x Juliet, or am I insane? (Zoids Fanatic 23:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) thanks for editing claudia's article! really appreciate it. Zeorangervi 07:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ah, next time, better be careful of putting a permanent link on this. Zeorangervi 14:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I heard you neede help with quotes from Van and the others. Still need them? (Zoids Fanatic 12:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) yeah, the quotations from each characters that i memorized is from Thomas, Karl, and Sigma. VanXFiona 12:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah. I can help with Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Raven, and Irvine. (Zoids Fanatic 13:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) okay, go ahead. VanXFiona 03:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello there, nice to see another fan of Zoids. And one of Fiona as well. Enjoying your stay? Adlas 16:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah, not only fiona but van. of course i'm enjoying here. i have extra knowledge when it comes to zoids and the other characters. VanXFiona 00:47, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, what made Van and Fiona your favorites? (Zoids Fanatic 00:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) because of this, van and fiona are really close as seen in GF. VanXFiona 00:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Good point. Their my favorite as well, though everyone has idea's about their closeness. I also noticed that you have one of their "close" scenes as your avatar. (Zoids Fanatic 00:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) Well, Van's alright, but I honestly prefer Fiona as a whole rather than just half of a couple. I tend to like fics where she doesn't just fall in love with Van. Just my thoughts. Adlas 01:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ya, well in my series(s) I show that the two are in love, but haven't confssed it yet (eh). Still, I show Fiona as a independet character, who can protect and stand up for her self (never make fun of her weight though). (Zoids Fanatic 01:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) That last part sounds similar to my fic. Although she's not really the violent type there. Adlas 01:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ya, kinda stole that idea, sorry. And while she's not agressive out of battle's, she can become very, very agressive in battle. Then again, she snipes, so she doesn't become agressive often. (Zoids Fanatic 01:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) You thief you! D:< Nah, I'm just joking, it does fit my idea more than yours is all. Just not a big fan of Grr, tough girlness. There are ways to be tough without being violent and without guns. Adlas 01:40, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ya, that's true, but I like guns. But compared to Nunnally, Fiona is soft-hearted. (Zoids Fanatic 01:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) Soft-hearted... I'm trying not to make a joke about that and my fic's Fiona. Failing.... By the way, have you considered getting an IM Program or something so we could chat easier? It would also help not clutter up these user talk pages. Adlas 01:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) @Adlas: what is about the IM program are you talking about? Either MSN, AIM or Pidgin could work. They don't cost a dime. Just a suggestion is all. Adlas 01:47, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Instant Messaging. It depends for me, what type? And I get the soft-hearted joke, and, harshly funny. (Zoids Fanatic 01:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) Well, like I said, there's MSN, AIM or Pidgin which pretty uses all of them. And I intended for the humor, just not the harshness if I understand it. Adlas 01:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll see if there's a app for that = p (no literially) It's kinda funny when I look back on it I used to make Fiona a "Help-I've-been-kidnapped-save-me" person, but she's more of a "Where-the-hell-were-you-guys-do-I-have- to-do-this-on-my-own" type now. (Zoids Fanatic 02:03, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) Hmm, I see. However, I kind of want to make Fiona be cool without being too much into combat. Just a more subtle approach to awesome I guess. Adlas 02:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ya, well that's my approach on her. She's not always agressive, mostly in combat, or if Roy does somthing stupid (like her and Van's wedding). (Zoids Fanatic 02:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) Okay then. I've based my fic's Fiona on my likes, and I try not to use her in combat much. I don't think combat is much of her thing personally. And I hope I'm not spamming your page, VanXFiona. This kind of stuff I think should be in IM chat sessions and such. Adlas 02:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Or my userpage. Sorry if it seems I also spammed. (Zoids Fanatic 02:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) Say, VxF, do you mind if we could chat on a Yahoo messenger, if you have the time? Adlas 19:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry everyone sorry everyone, i have never been active for five days because i have school, but i would rather chat around if i have time surfing the net back there, since i heard about this "Altile" namings for the character, i would never think this is rather controversial, since i have no class tomorrow, i'll be free to roam around the wiki and help you guys. And its great to be back again. ZOID ON!!! VanXFiona 12:35, July 8, 2010 (UTC) gotta take a nap for a while, be back later... Zzzzzzzzz. VanXFiona 04:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) A very sad day... When I surfed into http://www.zoid.us, I saw many pictures of a dog named Baby Voodoo, said there, the doggy died about 3:00 pm yesterday. A message from Seth Thurston said here: Voodoo passed away yesterday at 3:07 pm after a both stoic and a truly legendary life. Voodoo made everyone who knew him smile, protected the entire family, and will be greatly missed. It's hard for me to conceptualize this at this time. This is my way of honoring and thanking him for everything he gave me and my family... I Love You Baby Voodoo, Thank You, and I'll meet you in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valhalla ' Valhalla'] ......... -Seth Thanks for your emails and thoughts, they are appreciated...... The poor little critter... I hope everyone here prays for little Voodoo. --VanXFiona 11:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Aww, poor dog. I hope the owner was not to upset. (Zoids Fanatic 12:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC)) yeah... i paid condolence to Seth Thruston earlier, that is why zoid.us is closed for 24 hours. and other users are inactive. VanXFiona 12:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm so in love!!! Sorry, I haven't got into the Zoids Wiki for about several days. Because I'm already falling in love to some girl in our class. If one of you guys have Facebook accounts, add me in. And this her account. http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1641053698. Well, congrats. (Zoids Fanatic 04:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) ...why are you posting some girl's picture here without her permission? That's creepy, dude D:. Pointytilly 22:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) good thing i took it off for a while... --VanXFiona 08:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) connection to facebook finally i have connected my account to facebook! now if anything's possible the edits and my blog comments will even show there. VanXFiona 02:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Yay glitches in the blogs ulp for some reason wikia doesn't like your blog... you could check the activity feed to see what I'm talking about, here is a link too. http://zoids.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:VanXFiona/Pat_(Neo_Fuzors)/ZGWolf-20100915221332... it makes no sense. ZGWolf 20:57, September 16, 2010 (UTC) maybe this has something to do with the unknown users. VanXFiona 09:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) who is this Charitwo guy? hey Charitwo! whoever you are, i'll never forgive you for spamming me! show yourself! VanXFiona 12:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) i will figure this out for you and solve this as soon as possible, HOWEVER i saw the threat you made to him on his talk page. after i remove this perminant ban of yours, i will have to ban you for 3 days, and that is getting off way easy. consider yourself lucky first off, when did this guy ever spam you? you have been spamming, not him i did a little more research. there is a reason that there were no records in the logs. This guy is an admin, or rather, a VSTF, which is a WIKIA STAFF MEMBER who is responsible for BANNING USERS WHO SPAM (like you did) Basicly, you just threatened to beat the $#*! out of a wikia staff member for doing his job. at this point, you are VERY lucky that your ban is only 4 days long, although i am reconsidering watch your step.Leon35 02:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ok. thanks for the info leon. i'm very sorry for what i said. VanXFiona 03:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) and sorry for the thing of threatining that guy. VanXFiona 04:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) i am glad that you realize what you did is wrong, but i think you should apologize to him, not me. i would also delete the threats you made.Leon35 04:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Your blog Although technicaly we do have the blogs and forums...this really isnt the place to post fanfic. there is a new section on Zoids Poison specificly dedicated to zoids fanfic. please try it while what you are doing isnt agianst the rules, still...it should be placed in the correct spot btw, very nice fanfic. well thought out and very VERY detailed. you should become a writer or something =D Leon35 23:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I agree. It be the perfect place to post the fully written stories. (Zoids Fanatic 01:09, October 29, 2010 (UTC)) @leon: really? can Zoids Poison can post fanfic there? thanks for the suggestion. @Fanatic: Maybe your right, but i'll try to find out regarding what Leon has suggested. VanXFiona 08:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) well, 1st you would have to make a ZP accont. and then if you want to post fanfic, you should read the rules on posting fanfic, which are easy to understand Leon35 10:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Ya, it's very straight forward, and easy. I already have some of my fic posted there already. (Zoids Fanatic 14:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC)) ...and yet you continue to post fanfc here...--Leon35 11:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) oops! sorry! i'll be moving it out to via zoids poison for some reasons or i'll have to delete it out. VanXFiona 11:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) do you need help in creating a ZP account? if so let me know. dont delete it! its great fanfic. just move it is all. Leon35 01:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) i know, i've already got a ZP account, and i'll find a way to move my fanfc to move it there. alright then. well in case you have not seen it yet, here is the link to the brand new Fanfiction City, moderated by Tilly. It is located under the Zoids City Forum. Make sure to read the rules before posting there! hope this helps http://www.zoidspoison.com/zoidstalk/tt.asp?forumid=55 Leon35 02:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) @leon: before i can move the fanfic to ZP, is that ok if i want to add short infos on to one of my posts? VanXFiona 14:28, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Aaaand bother me on Zoidspoison if you need help with BBcode/formatting. It's different to the Wikia markup, so it'll probably take a little editing. Pointytilly 12:05, November 8, 2010 (UTC) and thanks for the suggestions. VanXFiona 14:28, November 28, 2010 (UTC) i'll be of to the Gundam and GTA wikis i have made short contributions to the Gundam and GTA wikis, i won't be bothering the Zoids wiki just for the month of December, due i have extra ideas regarding Gundam 00, GTA San Andreas, and the like. so i'll be back by January. VanXFiona 14:28, November 28, 2010 (UTC)